DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 1
Summary: DBZ Maja Future The Aftermath is a continuation of the DBZ Maja Future episodes. These episodes tell the tale of the Z-Fighters after the two Majin saiyans became noraml again. In the previous episode (DBZ Maja Future: Episode 22) Majin Talina went to Pariah's Hospital to find her baby. Once there she sat with him and spoke to her other children as well. She told them to take there little brother and raise him along with help from there grandparents. She also told them to leave, they did and she blew up the Hospital. However most of the workers and on staff Z-Fighters made it out, also Pariah and her family made out safe and unharmed. That night all the patients in the Hospital were lost but the repairs and rebuilding started the night it was destroyed. That night Prince and Tylie confessed that there mother blew up the Hospital and that there father was dead. DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 1 ''1 Year Later'' "Come on" Prince said carrying RT, Tylie followed him through the trees until they could see there Grandparents house about 20 yards ahead. They ran to the door and opened it stepping into the warm house said hellos to there Grandma Keiko and Grandpa Goku. RT cooed softly as Prince set him down in the crib in there bedroom. Grabbing some wipes and a diaper he changed him all the while thinking of his parents. He, Tylie and RT had been living with there grandparents since there parents died. He though he had not a lot spare time while he had some spare time which was rarely ever but he missed them and wanted them home. When RT was clean he gave him a bottle and walked into the kitchen where he smelled roast duck soup cooking. Smiling he sat down RT in his highchair and then sat down at the table. He thought about the night after the Hospital was finished he remembered finding his mothers' body, excusing himself he went into the bathroom and allowed himself a few tears. After there late lunch he went into there room with his siblings Prince went into there room and sat down together talking about happier times until RT fell asleep. **** "Come here Cloves" Pariah said waiting for her baby girl to toddle over to her. It had been almost a year since the Hospital had been rebuilt and her life was as near to perfect as she thought it could get. She had her baby girl Cloves and her 2 other beautiful children. It had been maybe 9 months since Venus' arrival and things had been generally good. She had to laugh because if some were to tell her that she would have to kids from another timeline and another from her rapist she would call them crazy but everything happened for a reason. She and Pyra had always been close but there realationship had blossomed more since she had her baby maybe a month or so after Cloves. Smiling she hugged her daughter, looking up Venus and Cotton were walking towards her smiling Cloves waddled her way to her sister before being scooped up and kissed. She loved her kids so much she wouldn't trade it for the world. **** Sighing and smiling at the same time Prince held RT and helped him blow out the candles. RT was a year old but his birthday didn't have all happiness. Behind the smiles and cheery voices was dread, it had now been a year since the deaths of Jace and Talina, it had also been a year since Talina went to Hell. Allowing himself a smile he hugged his baby brother and enjoyed the cake, he could worry later **** In Hell Talina had been sitting when she began thinking of her baby. Today was his birthday, the day she lost Jace , the day everything went up in smoke. Allowing herself a weak smile and stood up and looking on into the darkness she began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear RT, Happy Birthday to you" looking up them she smiled and said "You be good kid I hope your happy". Sitting back down she let the tears come, she couldn't face Yemma at the Gates so she flew to Hell and then dispensed of her Dimension Mite Beam so she couldn't leave Hell. She didn't mind she couldn't face going back home to face the hurt and dread. Smiling she held onto Kami's necklace and began to cry again. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages